


Wonderland

by sarcasticrayofsunshine



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticrayofsunshine/pseuds/sarcasticrayofsunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca shows Chloe just how much she loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote for a Roleplay. (:

Beca leaned against the doorway and watched her girlfriend with a dopey smile. Chloe was laying on her bed, stomach down with her feet in the air, swinging two-and-fro as she studied the large text book in front of her with a look of concentration. 

It was adorable. Sometimes Beca couldn't fathom how a person could be beautiful, sexy and adorable all at the same time but if anyone could do it, it was definitely Chloe Beale. 

Beca shook her head with a smile before she crossed the room and pushed Chloe's text book aside before flipping her over and kissing her. Chloe let out a surprise squeak before it turned into a hum of appreciation as Beca's lips slanted against her own. 

"Hey," Chloe breathed as Beca pulled back and settled beside the redhead on the bed. "How long were you standing there watching me, creeper?"

Beca raised a brow and sat up on an elbow. "Says the woman who watches me while I sleep..." She smirked. 

Chloe scoffed and crossed her arms. "I can't help it that you're so adorable when you sleep."

"I'm not adorable. I'm a bad ass." Beca said on a frown. 

A smirk creased Chloe's lips. "Whatever you say, Becs. So, what do you wanna do since Aubrey is off with Stacie?" 

Beca looked thoughtful for a moment before a she smiled and moved to hover over Chloe and instead of answering, she began to sing. "We got the afternoon, you got this room for two. One thing I have left to do, discover me discovering you--"

Chloe practically beamed. "Are you--are you singing John Mayer to me?"

"One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain. One pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue." Beca continued to sing as her lips brushed against Chloe's, breath tickling them before she kissed the redhead. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, reverent as Beca tilted her head slightly and let her tongue trace Chloe's lips, angling a little more as her girlfriend allowed the brunette to deepen the kiss. 

Beca pulled back after a few seconds, nibbling softly on Chloe's pout-y lower lip. "Becs--" Chloe whined quietly as she felt the brunette's fingers grazing over her hip and up her side, fingers tracing shapes into her skin.

But Beca grinned down at her as she started to sing once more. "And if you want love, we'll make it. Swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break 'em," She met Chloe's eyes and bit her lip. "This is bound to be a while..."

Chloe had to repress a shiver as Beca's fingers moved higher under her shirt. "Beca..." 

Beca watched Chloe's eyes darken and smirked before pushing the redhead's shirt up until the bottom of her bra was visible. Chloe sat up on her elbows and watched as her girlfriend scooted down the bed, halfway laying in between her legs. Beca's hands moved to rest on her hips before she pressed her lips just below Chloe's naval. 

Goosebumps erupted onto Chloe's skin and her breath hitched in her throat as Beca's lips ghosted over her skin, warm breath tickling her. "Your body is a wonderland, your body is a wonder I use my hands, your body is a wonderland..." The muscles in Chloe's abs twitched beneath Beca's soft lips, making the redhead sigh. 

"God, Beca... You're going to drive me crazy. Please..." She looked down to see Beca watching her, a smirk playing across her lips. 

Beca moved up Chloe's body slowly before she pressed their lips together in another tortuously slow kiss. "Just let me love you, Chlo." Beca whispered breathlessly when she finally pulled back. 

Chloe opened her eyes to see Beca's dark and filled with adoration and want. She bit her lip and let out a breath. "Okay." She said softly. 

The brunette smiled lovingly before kissing her girlfriend again. Needless to say, Chloe had a new favorite lady jam now.


End file.
